


Falling Apart

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Fantastic Four, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Grooming, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Power Imbalance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, everyone is of legal age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2019. Day twenty-four.Hank was starting to think that Doctor Richards didn't actually think he was that smart.





	Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, bright and early because I'm going to a show tonight! 
> 
> This is an AU that [ BookofOdym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym) and I have been talking about for a couple of days, and I couldn't help myself because it was that good and I had the perfect day for it.
> 
> As a heads up, I went back and forth on using the grooming tag because Hank is eighteen in this fic, legally an adult. But I decided to use it because it's a much older teacher feeding an eighteen year old a bunch of lines about how smart and mature he is, for the purpose of having sex with him.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hank had gotten into all of his first choices for schools, but getting in and being able to afford them were two very different things considering the lack of scholarship money. Still, the school he had picked wasn’t so bad, even if the students weren’t exactly the most focused on their studies.

Okay, so it was a bit of a party school. And his roommates, Scott Lang and Eric O’Grady, were content to throw parties instead of studying. Scott worked hard sometimes but he got dragged into partying easily, even when Hank offered to go to the library with him once Eric came back with a whole group of people and a twelve pack of Natty Ice, he accepted the beer thrown to him and Hank was on his own.

There was also the matter of it being four in the afternoon, which worked out for him because there were plenty of places to study. He had shrugged off the offer of a beer and then shrugged off O’Grady calling him a square when he packed his backpack and left their room.

He knew why he ended up in the Baxter Library, even if the thought made him chew on the end of his pen nervously, made him lose focus completely. Because it wasn’t a _crush_, no matter what O’Grady or Lang teased him about. There just wasn’t a teacher like him at the whole school, someone who actually cared about academia. 

Doctor Richards always seemed to make time for him, even if office hours were over, and he had decided to help Hank make his dreams of transferring to a better school a reality. He had called his work at the school, ‘charity work’, for people like Hank who were brighter than the four walls of the place had any room for. To help them succeed and transfer to a place more suited for their brilliance. 

It made Hank feel warm just thinking about his kind, incredibly smart, handsome professor. But he didn’t have a _crush_ on him, that would be juvenile or like something out of the videos that O’Grady hadn’t even bothered to try and hide from his roommates. 

Case in point, when Doctor Richards cleared his throat, Hank’s heart only jumped a little bit in his chest and he only blushed slightly, just the reaction of anyone being surprised by someone they liked a healthy amount.

“Mr. Pym, just who I was hoping to find in here. Come with me, I can’t have my favorite student studying in the library.” He murmured, eying two girls chatting with disgust written clear over his face.

Hank certainly wasn’t going to turn that offer down, practically shoving his things into his bag and nearly treading on the back of his professor’s shoes as he followed him to his office.

He was familiar with the dark wood and almost sterile cleanliness of Doctor Richards’ office, it was comforting in ways that his dorm wasn’t. Mainly because Eric and Scott were slobs, but also because there was someone he actually wanted to see there. Especially when Doctor Richards stepped out for a moment and returned with a steaming cup of coffee, black with two sugars, he remembered how Hank liked it.

To his surprise, though, Doctor Richards didn’t sit back down in his leather chair on the other side of the desk. Instead, he sat in the wooden chair right next to Hank, leaning in close to him.

“Hank, you’re a brilliant student. You deserve so much more than a school like this, you’re so much more intelligent than any other student I’ve ever had here.”  
“O-Oh, thank you, Doctor Richards, that means so much to me.” Hank said, blushing and gripping his pen tighter.

He nearly jumped when his hand settled on his knee, squeezing lightly.

“You’re more mature too. If I’m being honest, Hank, I find you,” He paused, looking away, “well. Attractive.”  
“W-What? Me?”   
“Do you find me attractive, Hank?” Doctor Richards murmured, voice low and husky as he leaned in slightly, cupping Hank’s jaw lightly.

But his professor didn’t give him a chance to answer, because he was leaning in and brushing their lips together, and Hank’s brain just completely shut down. He was entirely out of his element, he had kissed girls before. Well, _a_ girl, but never a guy and certainly never a _man_. And never his professor, but Doctor Richards was kissing him softly and sweetly, so Hank kissed him back. He let his professor drag him onto his lap, straddling his waist, knees awkwardly pressing into the wood.

It probably wasn’t the best kiss in the world, but it was definitely the best kiss that Hank had ever had, trying his best to keep up with his professor.

He found himself splayed out over that old, heavy wooden desk, clothes folded neatly beside him while Doctor Richards stood between his spread legs, fingers deep inside of him. He looked up into those brown eyes and wondered if he was overwhelmed to the point where he couldn’t see anything, or if Doctor Richards’ eyes were...empty. He was seeing him but there was nothing there, like he wasn’t even interested in him at all.

Hank decided that it was because he was so intelligent that he was almost in two places at once, fingers pressing up against a spot inside of Hank that made him squirm and whine, while his mind was probably working on something else entirely. Maybe he’d be that smart some day, the thought made him moan and push back against those long fingers.

He hadn’t ever had sex before, not even with a woman, and he was doing _this_. It thrilled him as much as it scared him, arousal was building fast while he was terrified that someone would walk in on them. That somehow made it better in ways that he didn’t really understand.

Soon enough, Doctor Richards was slicking himself up with a bottle of lube he had pulled out of his desk and pushing his hard cock inside of Hank. The thought that his professor had put that bottle in the drawer for him made him feel incredibly wanted and hot all over, to the point that it only took a few thrusts for him to spurt hot cum over his chest like...well. A virgin.

Doctor Richards chuckled fondly, patting his hip, even as his eyes didn’t change, looking calculated as he fucked into Hank’s pliant body. And, for the first time, Hank felt exposed and open, shivering under that empty gaze. He could only hold on as Doctor Richards fucked him with smooth thrusts that had him squirming, oversensitive and raw.

It lasted longer than he thought it would, maybe because his professor was so much older than him. It hit him all at once, the lines and white hair at his temples that Hank thought made him look distinguished at first, it just made him look...older. And made Hank feel like every single one of his young eighteen years, college freshman who was just learning to be on his own.

As Doctor Richards thrust into him one last time, filling him with hot cum, he couldn’t help but feel stupid for the first time in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my various social media pages.
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)   
[ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2019. You can read all of the fics for the month, or you can pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
